Caotic Virgínia
by Huxley Malfoy
Summary: Virgínia Weasley, após ter uma conversa na detenção com uma das criaturas mais esquisitas de Hogwarts, resolve viver da forma que sempre quis; irracionalmente, sem se preocupar com mais nada além da diversão. D/G CAPITULO 1 REESCRITO! Em breve o segundo e o terceiro! (Finalmente)


**Capítulo 1 – Dia ruim**

"E assim é que obtemos a transformação de um casco da pata de Unicórnio em uma pena de escrever"

"Não seria uma pena de Unicórnio, professora?" sugeriu a mais burra e mais retardada e mais inútil pessoa daquela sala. Ela sorria felizmente e parecia totalmente inocente, sem ter noção da besteira que havia acabado de falar.

Eu revirei meus olhos e pensei que diabos eu estava fazendo ali. Era totalmente inútil.

E enquanto a classe inteira ria, a Professora McGonagall fitava inexpressivamente a aluna besta da Lufa-lufa.

"Não, Senhorita Wickman. Unicórnios não possuem penas"

"Ahh..." murmurou ela, claramente frustrada, enquanto enfiava, envergonhada, a cara no pesado livro de Transfigurações.

Para a minha felicidade, e possivelmente a de muitos naquela sala, o sinal bateu e eu, rapidamente peguei a minha bolsa e saí da sala. Seth Clark me acompanhava, falando sem parar sobre como Fericié Wickman era burra. Claro que eu também pensava a mesma coisa, mas... Seth Clark? O maior babaca baba ovo da escola. Eu dei um sorriso amarelo pra ele, concordando com a cabeça, mas provável e infelizmente, ele achou que eu estava sendo muito simpática com ele, e deu um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

"Que aula você tem agora, Gina?" perguntou ele muito feliz.

"A mesma que você, Seth, ambos nós somos da Grifinória, lembra?" eu disse enquanto articulava um novo sorriso amarelo.

"Como pude me esquecer?" ele murmurou, apesar de eu ter certeza que ele não havia se esquecido, e só queria tocar no assunto. "Então nossa próxima aula é..."

"Horário livre" eu disse, ficando levemente irritada com a companhia forçada.

"Ahh, é mesmo! E então Gina, o que acha de a gente fazer alguma coisa agora...? Eu..." 

Mas nesse mesmo instante, Harry Potter passava por mim e eu vi uma oportunidade para me livrar do Clark.

"Harry!" eu berrei, e ele virou-se para mim, um pouco atordoado e eu fui até ele ignorando totalmente Clark.

"Olá" disse Harry, enquanto eu me aproximava.

"E aí?" eu disse "Não, não é nada demais... é que eu só queria me livrar do Seth Clark, sabe... ele ainda está olhando pra cá?" perguntei, rezando para que não estivesse, mas Harry murmurou:

"Sim, está. O que fez com o coitado?"

"Nada... ele é um pé no saco, não acha?"

"Um pouco" respondeu e deu um sorriso sem graça "Escute... eu tenho que ir indo..."

"Ah, eu te acompanho! É horário livre agora..."

E então Harry Potter _me deu um sorriso sem graça_, como se não estivesse nem um pouco feliz com a minha companhia "Ahmm... só até a Torre da Grifinória" eu disse, querendo amenizar.

"Tudo bem" ele disse e continuamos a andar, conversando de vez em quando, apesar de eu ter certeza de que eu estava atrapalhando alguma coisa que ele queria fazer. Quando estávamos quase passando da Torre, ele disse, dando um sorriso, que graças a Merlin, não era falso ou algo assim.

"A Torre"

"Ah, sim, claro..." eu revirei os olhos como se fosse um pequeno detalhe básico da minha vida – o que era. Eu não tinha intenções de ir para a Sala Comunal, em um horário livre "Te vejo mais tarde" acenei e ele retribuiu se virando para continuar o seu caminho.

Eu bufei e entrei na Torre, dando de cara com Gwen George e Sally Wright, minhas duas melhores amigas, mas que naquele momento estavam sendo só mais duas pessoas chatas em minha vida.

"Oi" disse Sally "Estamos indo para os jardins, vamos?"

"Ehr... _não_?!" quase gritei e me joguei em um sofá, perto da lareira acesa.

As duas trocaram olhares significativos e sentaram-se cada uma do meu lado "O que aconteceu?" perguntou Gwen enquanto lixava as unhas. _Lixava _as unhas. Eu morrendo e ela_ lixando_ as unhas.

Eu olhei-a perplexa e irritada "_O que_ aconteceu? Bem, _o que_ aconteceu... nada demais, sabe... apesar de eu ter sido acordada quatro da manhã por duas loucas lunáticas? Hmm, apesar de eu ter levado uma detenção daquele professor gordo e irritante? Ah, deixa eu ver o que mais.. ah, apesar de a _idiota_ da Luna Lovegood ter me feito cair de cara no chão no corredor do segundo andar na frente daqueles amigos idiotas dela e na frente de toda a escola? Apesar de eu ter passado uma aula inteira ouvindo Fericié Wickman e Seth Clark, cada um em cada ouvido, enquanto vocês matavam aula aqui? Apesar de Harry Potter ter acabado de me acompanhar, contra a vontade dele? Me olhando com uma expressão agoniada, como se eu fosse um peso para o andar dele? Apesar de Harry Potter ter praticamente me odiado enquanto eu, ah deixa eu ver... talvez eu ainda gostasse dele nem que seja um pouquinho e ter achado péssimo essa pequena caminhada de cinco minutos que mais pareceu de cinco horas? Bem, _nada_ aconteceu, esse é o _meu_ dia!" berrei, ignorando os olhares nervosos e curiosos à minha volta.

"Gina..." começou Sally "Eu tenho uma solução totalmente construtiva para cada um de seus problemas matinais..."

"E vespertinos" resmunguei.

"... _e_ vespertinos"

"Ah, _sério?_" perguntei com uma falsa empolgação.

"Seriíssimo" disse "Que tal, primeiramente, você esquecer que a gente te acordou quatro horas? Gina, foi só hoje... e ainda te ajudamos a não se atrasar pra aula..."

"Mais chata do século!"

"... mais chata do século... porém, você _dormiu_ nela, quer dizer que te ajudamos a tirar uma sonequinha." eu bufei e continuei olhando o fogo da lareira "E daí que você levou _mais uma_ detenção? Você leva uma praticamente todos os dias, e nós quase sempre te acompanhamos, mas ele que é um perdedor professor gordo e careca, você é muito mais bonita e divertida que ele. O que é uma detenção a mais no meio de tantas?" eu dei de ombros. Ela tinha argumentos "E... quem diabos é Luna Lovegood?"

"Di-Lua" respondeu Gwen enquanto continuava a lixar suas unhas.

"Ah sim... Gina! Você está estressada porque a Di-Lua esbarrou em você? Nossa, eu vou ignorar essa" eu bufei, irritada "E pelo que eu saiba, você é uma das únicas pessoas na escola que não tem nada contra ela"

"É, eu e mais o Harry Perfeito Potter e a Hermione. _Eu a acho estranha e inconveniente! _Posso perfeitamente me irritar com uma retardada"

"_Em fim_... Deixa eu ver o que mais? Ah... Anta Wickman e Seth Clark? Sério, Gina? Me admira que você goste de fazer o seu dia seja uma merda..."

"_Eles sentaram do meu lado!_" eu gritei, com razão.

"Que seja. E, amm, Harry Potter. Eu vou te bater se você continuar a forçar amizade com ele"

"Concordo nessa" disse Gwen de repente, que já havia parado de lixar as unhas e agora enrolava os cabelos loiros com o dedo indicador. Nós duas olhamos para ela, e eu a assassinei com o olhar "Quer dizer... foi a única que eu escutei" deu de ombros e continuou com o seu passatempo.

"Eu não forço amizade com ele. Eu queria fugir do Clark-Pateta... Ah, quer saber? É definitivo agora. Nunca mais falo com Harry Potter. Nunca mais!"

Nesse momento, meu irmão e Hermione resolvem aparecer. E foi só nesse momento. Esse era, com toda a certeza, o meu dia.

"Gina... você está bem?" perguntou Rony como se eu fosse uma louca.

"TO ÓTIMA!" berrei, com uma mistura de ódio e triunfo.

Eles trocaram olhares significativos e olharam para as meninas, e elas apenas deram de ombros. Falsas. Rapidamente eles saíram da Sala, aparentando medo.

"Ah Gina, pelo amor de Merlin" disse Gwen entediada "Estamos perdendo o nosso horário livre. E aposto que você nem está tão irritada"

Eu olhei-a furiosamente.

"Tudo bem, pode estar um pouco, mas..." ela sorriu e trocou um olhar significativo com Sally, que riu feliz "Nós temos realmente a solução. Claro que eu prefiro você quando está gentil e feliz..."

"Eu não sou gentil e feliz"

"... não malévola e demoníaca, mas ainda vamos dividir com você"

"Dividir o que?" perguntei, confusa.

Elas trocaram olhares e Gwen virou-se para mim, de novo.

"Gina... conseguimos"

Eu finalmente entendi o que ela estava falando, e meu cenho não estava mais franzido e tudo o que tinha feito o meu dia ser um inferno, sumiu da minha cabeça como mágica. Eu sorri, incrédula:

"Mentira"

"Verdade" disseram as duas, sorrindo satisfatoriamente.

"Meu Merlin! Vocês conseguiram? Eu disse que iria conseguir!"

"Mas você é lerda" Sally sorriu.

"Vai se danar" eu sorri também.

"O que diabos ainda estamos fazendo aqui?" Gwen também sorriu.

Aposto que nós estávamos sorrindo assustadoramente, e aposto também que quem passou por nós sentiu uma pontinha de medo.

Nós nos levantamos e saímos da Torre.

"Esqueceu o Potter?"

"Porra de Potter"

Rimos e rumamos até os jardins.

Enquanto andávamos, conversávamos sobre um dos únicos assuntos que nos interessava; Meninos.

Eu havia me aproximado de Sally e Gwen no terceiro ano. Até lá, eu andava muito com os gêmeos, e tentava fazer parte de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley. Com o meu fracasso em ser aceita como membro do trio, eu era gentil e simpática com todos – coisa que eu ainda sou, é claro. Evitava problemas e aproximação de encrenqueiros na escola, como Draco Malfoy e outros sonserinos. Consegui viver dois anos inteiros de Hogwarts assim – tirando, é claro, o incidente do primeiro ano, mas isso eu ignoro parcialmente.

No terceiro ano, como já falei, aproximei-me de Sally e Gwen. Descobri companheiras que estavam tão preocupadas com as aulas quanto eu – ou seja, nem um pouco -, e estavam loucas para diversão em Hogwarts – bem, como eu. Três anos com elas, me mudaram de uma forma muito radical. Eu não ansiava mais para a aproximação do Trio, e também fazia o que eu tinha vontade. O que eu realmente queria. Finalmente percebi que... Odeio escola, odeio estudar, odeio nerds, odeio engordar, odeio regras, odeio professores e odeio testes. Percebi também que amo cabular aula, amo dormir na aula, amo dormir de maneira geral, amo garotos, amo fugir da Sala Comunal durante a noite, amo emagrecer, amo quebrar as regras e amo ter independência financeira. Não que eu tenha, mas digamos que, eu odeio pedir coisas à minha mãe. Odeio faze-la gastar dinheiro, então sempre consigo o meu próprio. Menos, você sabe... nas férias. Eu gosto de, bem, comer o que ela faz.

"Gina! Você viu _isso_? O Louis HahHHarrison totalmerrdas

Harrison te secou inteira!"

"Que mentira, Sally!" eu sorri enquanto a gente sentava em uma parte do jardim bem afastada do castelo, logo abaixo de um árvore, onde geralmente não havia ninguém. A não ser pelos dois garotos do sétimo ano da Sonserina que estavam a mais ou menos trinta metros de nós. De qualquer maneira, eles não pareciam se importar nem um pouco com a nossa presença.

"Olhou sim!"

Eu ri animada, "É, eu vi!" quase berrei.

Ah, qual é, eu estava feliz. Louis Harrison, sextanista mais gato da Corvinal?

"Sabe..." começou Gwen "Eu poderia estar agora, de frente pro mar, tomando sol"

"Hmmmmm, eu também" disse me estirando na grama.

"Só pra confirmar" disse Gwen "A gente vai matar a próxima aula, né?"

"Eu sei que eu vou" disse Sally com simplicidade, e eu concordei com um resmungo.

"Ótimo, porque eu estou com muuuuuuuuuuuita vontade de fazer aquela coisa" e sorriu.

"Gwen, se você estiver pensando em se tocar, por favor, faça isso longe da gente"

Sally riu e Gwen revirou os olhos, ofendida "Não... não preciso. É pra isso que eu tenho o Derek"

Eu arregalei os olhos e Sally fez o mesmo, espantada "Não creio. Derek? Derek, estilo surfista, da Sonserina, esse Derek?"

Gwen sorriu e assentiu.

"AAAAH!" berrou Sally, a escandalosa. "Meu Merlin, como? Onde?"

"Amm... no banheiro. Como? Espera mesmo que eu te conte?"

"Ahm, não" eu disse rapidamente "Sempre achei ele meio panaca" o que é totalmente verdade "Mas ele até que é bonitinho" MUITO bonitinho, claro.

"Tem _a_ pegada"

"Mas como foi isso? Banheiro masculino ou feminino? Ele que te jogou lá dentro e arrancou as suas roupas? Aaah, conta!" Sally parecia um passarinho piando quando estava empolgada.

"Bem... desde aquela festa, em que a gente ficou, a gente não se falava... claro, ele tem cinqüenta mil meninas aos pés... mas ontem, depois da aula do gordo, eu resolvi falar com ele, quando o vi no corredor..."

"Ah, foi por isso que você fugiu da gente" eu disse, ligando os pontos.

"Exato. E bem... a gente conversou até que não agüentamos mais e nos jogamos na primeira porta que vimos. Banheiro masculino, aliás... ele é um _perfeito _cavalheiro! Lançou um feitiço contra o mau cheiro do banheiro... só pensando em mim e no meu conforto, tão bonitinho..."

"Claro, um _cavalheiro_ realmente..." comentou Sally que sabia tanto quanto eu o verdadeiro motivo dele estar fazendo isso – tirar proveito de Gwen.

"... Enfim... e então ele me jogou em uma das cabines e foi... maravilhoso" disse em um suspiro.

"Não acredito que vocês tenham simplesmente feito num banheiro masculino de Hogwarts, G!" gritou Sally esganiçada.

"Não! Não sou fácil assim"

"Claro"

Ela me ignorou "Mas noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooossa, ele tem um fogo!"

"Imagino" eu disse realmente imaginando. Ok. Ele era _muito_ gato. Eu podia imaginar "Mas então, o que você estava pensando em fazer? A não ser, claro, se atracar com o Derek?"

"Ah..." ela sorriu e abriu a bolsa, tirando de dentro dela uma garrafa do melhor Whisky de Fogo. "Podem começar a me amar"

Eu dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dela "Muito obrigada. Isso é só o começo"

Ela riu "Ew! Não, obrigada, Gininha..."

Era exatamente o que eu precisava.

Abri a tampa com a varinha – era muito dura – e dei um gole "Hmmm... tem razão, eu nunca conseguiria isso. Ficaria com preguiça" ri e dei mais um "Como conseguiu?" 

"Bem..." começou ela tirando da minha mão e dando um gole, depois passando para Sally que possuía o maior par de brilhos nos olhos enquanto vangloriava o Whisky de Fogo "Eu tenho uma coisa chamada... contatos. Hehe"

"Bem, contatos eu também tenho, Gwenzinha" murmurou Sally "Acontece que agora todas as mercadorias que chegam pelas corujas são revistadas"

"Não as minhas" ela sorriu.

"Como assim?"

"Bem... como eu disse, contatos. Mas não contatos de fora, isso todos têm" e revirou os olhos " Agora, eu não sei muito bem como as corujas são revistadas, mas sei que são por mais ou menos dez pessoas. E uma delas é o meu contato"

"Você teve que dormir com ele, não teve?" eu disse dando mais um gole e proporcionando uma gargalhada histérica à Sally.

"Não!" disse ela rapidamente "Não! Ele é só o meu primo!"

"Seu primo?" eu arqueei uma sobrancelha "Que primo?"

"Meu... primo... Wallace... de terceiro grau"

"Relaxa Gwen, todas nós já dormimos com alguém por interesse"

"Ei! Eu nunca, está bem? E você só dormiu com o Harry! E você estava irreversivelmente apaixonada por ele. Foi por amor"

O que ela achava que estava _fazendo_?

"Nem me lembre desse... desse... _menino_" eu disse irritada, enquanto conjurava três copos com gelo e servia-os com o Whisky "Não que eu fique triste, mas foi algo realmente especial"

"Nós sabemos" disse Sally rapidamente batendo no ombro de Gwen "Não ligamos que você tenha dormido com ele, Gwen. Se vai nos proporcionar isso" e indicou a bebida com o dedo "você pode dormir com o mundo inteiro" e deu um grande sorriso de agradecimento.

"Eu não dormi com ele, diabos! Eu não me vendo assim... Ele é realmente o meu primo. Mas o que importa é que podemos pedir o que quisermos..."

"Como diabos seu primo conseguiu ser 'verificador de corujas'? Ou sei lá como se chama essa profissão..."

"Sei lá... Acho que não precisa de um diploma pra isso, sabe, Virgínia. E também, o que eles não podem deixar entrar são artefatos com Magia Negra. Quem se importa se uma ou duas ou três pessoas em Hogwarts estão consumindo bebida alcoólica?"

"Toda a Hogwarts consome, Gwen"

"Ahh, eles consomem _cerveja amanteigada_" ela fez uma cara de nojo "E Hidromel com 1% de álcool. E coisas assim..."

"Não na festa que _eu_ fui" eu disse, terminando o meu copo. "Eu prefiro Hidromel, na realidade... vinho também. Não que eu não esteja agradecida – de vez em quando um Whisky de fogo cai bem"

"Ok, talvez a Corvinal e a Sonserina tenham alguns, mas quem se importa? Não estamos virando Comensais da Morte ou algo assim"

Eu ri.

Gwen era uma pessoa doce e fofa, mas bem que gostava de se divertir. Saber que agora ela nos proporcionava o melhor whisky era até irônico, já que no quarto ano eu e Sally praticamente a forçamos a experimentar o primeiro gole de vodka – primeiro gole de álcool, já que ela se recusava até a beber cerveja amanteigada.

O sinal tocou.

"Hmmm, que delícia. Mais uma hora e meia pra matar" sorri, me espreguiçando "Só me segurem para eu não ficar muito alegre"

"Qualquer coisa a gente volta pra Torre pra você descansar... e você sabe, a gente beber um pouco mais" disse Sally, sorrindo.

"Claro, claro... Não posso matar a próxima aula sem ser essa... É de Poções e o balofo vai me dizer qual vai ser a minha detenção"

"Um bom motivo pra não ir"

"Ah, eu quero acabar logo com isso... Dane-se o Slughorn, mas contanto que essa detenção passe rápido... eu sei que eu não vou conseguir fugir dela" disse me servindo um pouco mais do conteúdo alaranjado da garrafa.

"Tem razão" disse Sally parecendo não se importar muito "E aí, vamos virar?"

Então enchemos nossos copos até o topo.

Contamos até três.

E viramos.

**N/A**: Oi gente. Depois de anos, sim, não vou me demorar com a ladainha. Mas eu reli essa fanfiction e fiquei tipo, 10 minutos parada olhando. Está longe de ser uma coisa que eu me sinto satisfeita postando, então reescrevi algumas partes! Mas nada demais. Quem gostou da primeira vez que eu escrevi, acho que continuará gostando... Enfim, Agora tenho um pouco de tempo livre em minha vida. Muito tempo livre na verdade. Bem provável que eu volte a escrever e postar capítulos semanalmente – não só de Caotic, mas também de O Hoje e O Amanhã e Algo Novo em Mim.

Eu sei que o que eu fiz não está certo – simplesmente abandonar as fictions desse jeito – acreditem, eu _sofria _quando minhas escritoras favoritas ficavam sem postar. Mas agora eu entendo o lado delas, muitas vezes realmente _não dá pra escrever._ Não sendo só uma questão de tempo, mas também de criatividade e assim, parar pra pensar no que eu estou escrevendo. Se eu não estou 100% pensando na história, eu não vou postar nada nela.

Xoxo!


End file.
